House of Anubis Season 4
by keenwriter123
Summary: Anubis residents are back from Summer. With a new mystery, new teachers, and a strange arrival, can Sibuna save the world? Story so much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please comment because they mean the WORLD to me! :P**

Eddie walked into Anubis house and sighed. It was so good to be back. He walked into the living room and saw Patricia.

"Hey Yacker, I thought I was early," he said.

"Yeah, well you're not weasel," she said. Then she went up to him and hugged him. "I missed you, your laugh, your smile, your hair," she said.

"Alright, Yacker. Let a man breath! Anyway, I'm going to unpack," he said and went into his room. Suddenly, he had a vision. He was going into the attic, and he heard some sobbing. That was it. He knew what he had to do.

"Yacker, I'm going in to the attic," he said.

"Let me come," she said.

"No. Osirian only," he said. She left. He walked to the attic and slowly walked to the corner. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nina?"

**Sorry it's short. I will do more chapters soon. Remember to comment! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry for the short chapter here's one to make up** for** it! :P**

"Nina?"

"AGH! Eddie, you scared me!" she cried, throwing her blanket at him. Even in the dark Eddie could see the traces of Nina's tears.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Hmm. Well, Gran got me a ticket back here, Senkhara messed up my dream and made me sleepwalk here, and locked me in for a week. So I think I feel TERRIBLE!" she said.

"Alright, I just asked if you were OK!" he laughed. "Anyway, want something to eat?" he asked, his face turning into one of concern.

"Yeah!" she said. Eddie took out some cookies from his pocket. "I stole these from Trudy," he said and gave them to her. "Oh, and here's your locket." Nina took the locket and put it on herself, then took the cookies and ate them in ten seconds flat. "Do you have a drink?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah. It's iced water though," he said, but Nina shrugged to show she would take what she could get. Then she looked for the light switch. She turned the light on and Eddie stared. Her green eyes had gone spiritless, and her rosy face had gone pale. Even her smile had gone meaningless, but most of all, her arms. They had some words written on them.

_Don't fail me now chosen one. Finish the quest before your birthday, or you will pay dearly_ it read.

"Nina..." Eddie said, but Nina burst into tears.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because I couldn't risk putting you, the rest of Sibuna and the whole world in danger so I decided I'd let myself die!" she sobbed.

"Nina! What do you mean let yourself die? If anything, it's my fault you're in this state because I'm the Osirian!" he said.

"OK. Thanks for giving me hope. Anyway, let's go down," she said, her eyes turning bright green again. He knew what she was thinking. Nina tied her hair up and washed her face so no one would get suspicious. And it worked. While they were eating though, Eddie kept on glancing at Nina. She was hiding something, he knew, but even he couldn't figure it out. Then, under the table, he texted KT, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie and Amber. _Sibuna Meeting tonight. Nina's, Patricia's, KT's and Ambers room._ Instantly he got replies saying yes, and a little complain from Fabian saying he needed to study but he'd come anyway.

* * *

"OK, guys. As we all know Nina's back," Eddie said. "But, so is Senkhara. And she's going to kill her if we don't finish this quest. So this is why I called this meeting- Amber, stop reading that magazine and listen!" he hissed.

"But I have to read it. I need to know what the latest fashion is," she moaned. Patricia looked at Eddie and Eddie nodded. Then she got up, grabbed the magazine and ripped it up into tiny bite-size pieces.

"What's the quest?" Fabian asked.

"And who's Senkhara?" KT added.

"And can I eat that cookie in your pocket? For some reason Trudy was short," Alfie said.

"No, Alfie it's mine!" Eddie yelled and started running around with it. Alfie chased him and knocked over Nina's books.

"Alfie..." she moaned but stopped dead. Stuck to one of the books was a note.

"Look into the blackbirds eyes," Fabian read. Nina looked at him. "Corbierre..."

**So... Question time!**

**1. What is Nina's secret?**

**2. What is the quest?**

**3. What will the clue uncover?**

**Find out in the next chapter! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger. Anyway, if you wanted Fabina moments then here they are! :P**

"Victor, Victor, come quick. It's an emergency! Patricia's dying-"

"Amber I'm not dying," Patricia said. Victor sighed and got out of his room, but locked the door.

"Uh oh..." Nina said.

"Wait, stay here," Fabian ordered. Then he got a glass of water and spilt it all over Victors jacket.

"Oh, sorry Victor. Here, let me take that to Trudy for you," he said, grabbed Victor's jacket and ran. He took out Victors keys and opened the door, putting the keys safely back in Victors pocket. Nina and Fabian both stared into Corrbirre's eyes. There was something there, something that they hadn't noticed before. A little white dot. Fabian poked it, but pulled his hand back immediately. "Sharp," he muttered. Nina poked it as well. "It's paper!" she cried. She pulled it out, but shivered after.

"Ew, it's in a real birds _eye_," she said.

"Unroll it," Fabian said. Nina looked at it.

"It's in hieroglyphics," she said, disappointed. Suddenly, the door opened. Nina and Fabian crawled to a cupboard, and hid there. Surprisingly, they fit comfortably.

"Ugh, it's all my fault if we get caught. It seems like it's my fault for everything," Nina whispered. Fabian put his arm around her.

"Hey, don't say that," Fabian said.

"Thanks Fabian, but for once, you're wrong. Remember that time I accidently gave Alfie the elixir-"

"Patricia hid it in her bottle. You couldn't have known."

"And when I almost killed Joy-"

"Senkhara."

"Thanks Fabian, but it's my fault. That's part of what I love about you. You're always so nice to me," Nina said.

"Even though it's pitch black in here, you look beautiful," Fabian said. Then the door clicked. Victor had gone out. They both climbed.

"OK, do you have the paper?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded. They walked out and saw Eddie standing there.

"Well?" Nina handed him the paper. Victor suddenly appeared.

"And what is the meaning of this?" he asked as he inspected them all.

"Umm..."

"We were looking at corrbiere," Nina smiled. Victor stared at their hands. In Nina's clenched fist, he saw some paper. He pulled it out quickly and the others tried to get it back. But Victor locked them out.

"Great. We lost a vital piece of information."

"Umm, Fabian. Where's your girlfriend gone?"

"Nina? Nina? Nina!"

**Hey, my questions are back!**

**1. Where is Nina?**

**2. What is on the paper?**

**3. Will Amber ever find out what the latest fashion is? (Sibuna: NO!)**

**Remember to comment! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG thank you all for reviewing! Because it cheered me up I will write an extra long chapter! :P**

"Nina? Nina? Nina!" Fabian started running around screaming Nina's name, which attracted attention from the other residents and Trudy

"Fabian, calm down," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find her," Patricia added. Fabian sat down and put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault," he muttered.

* * *

"So, Chosen One. Enjoying your visit, are you?" Senkhara asked. Nina looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I see your little 'friends' are looking for the quest as well-"

"You do anything to them and I'll make you wish you were dead. In a manner of speaking. What is the quest, anyway?"

"Oh, you know..."

"NO! Anything but that," Nina cried.

"I think it's time you go back. But in case you try to betray me, here's a little example of your punishment," Senkhara smiled. Nina screamed as she felt her body twist in pain, like a thousand lightning bolts were shooting her, like knives were repeatedly stabbing her, like...

"Nina?" Nina opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. Fabian was staring at her, but then grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Nina, I thought I'd lost you forever!" Fabian cried, whirling Nina around. Nina smiled broadly, but her eyes didn't. No, they stared into space, sadness darkening it.

"Nina? Are you OK?" Fabian asked. Nina sat down, as the rest of Sibuna entered. Nina stayed on the bed as Sibuna sat in a circle.

"OK, so here's the plan-"

"Eddie, I know you're the Osirian and all, but do you really need to make all the plans?"

"Would _you_ like to be leader, 'Stutter Rutter'?"

"No, that's Nina."

"Look at your girlfriend, Fabian." Fabian turned around and saw Nina with scars, burns and bruises. Her face was pale and her nose was slightly bleeding. The rest of Sibuna hadn't noticed either, and looked at Nina in shock. Fabian turned around to Eddie and grabbed him.

"Fabian, no-" Patricia yelled. But it was too late.

**OK, so...**

**1. What is the quest?**

**2. What happened to Nina?**

**3. What did Fabian do to Eddie?**

**Remember to comment! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I have gotten 13 reviews, five favourite and six follows! Thank you so much for all your help! :P Also I have had a review asking for Peddie, I will do some soon! :P**

"Fabian, no-" But it was already too late. Fabian grabbed Eddies shirt and pushed him to the wall. Even though Eddie was taller than Fabian, Fabian seemed to tower him. He punched Eddie's face so hard it bruised, and his nose had a waterfall of blood pouring out of it. He grabbed Eddie by his arms and swung him around, then threw him into Nina's cabinet.

"You could've protected her," he growled. "But instead you decided to watch. Watch her suffer while you sat in her room, with friends watching you. Well, I won't stand it. _I_ care for Nina, even if you don't." And with one last kick Fabian spun around and left. Nina woke up just to see him leave. She looked around, and then chased Fabian.

* * *

"Eddie, don't sit like that! You're bending your leg wrong!" Patricia said. Eddie sighed and lay down completely still. "OK, sorry if I'm being a bit bossy, and rude, but I don't want you to get more hurt than you are. OK, maybe you can't get more hurt than you are already, but maybe you can because I've seen worse, but I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just trying to tell you that you are OK and-"

"Yacker, you really earned your title, haven't you?" Eddie interrupted.

"Weasel," Patricia muttered. She looked into Eddie's eyes. Eyes she had longed for, since she was... Six? She shook the thought out of her head. They had only known for two years.

"You OK, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, never better," Patricia said. They smiled at each other awkwardly, because everyone had just entered the room. But Amber noticed the tension and marched everyone out. Eddie and Patricia stared at each other, then slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. Then Jerome entered the room.

"Ew, guys. People try to eat here," Jerome said, with a hint of a smirk.

"Shut it Jerry," Eddie said, hugging Patricia. Then KT came in the room.

"Guys," she said. "We got another clue. And you're not going to like it."

***Gasp* What could be so bad? And when did Fabian get so aggressive? Remember to comment! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I have a lot of reviews saying that angry Fabian is amazing. Hope you like this chapter! :P**

"You're not going to like it." Eddie and Patricia stared at each other. Eddie slowly got up, but Patricia stopped him.

"No. Eddie, you're not moving," she said.

"Yacker, I am." They went on, but Patricia was no match for Eddie. Soon they were in attic, along with the others.

"OK, so it says that the two smartest people-"

"Fabian and Mara."

"Have to kiss. So do the Chosen One and the Osirian. It doesn't have to be in the same place. Then some door appears in the cellar, and everyone goes through it. The door is a portal to Hotel Pain. There will be a door for each of us, with our names on it. It will have our nightmares, and... well pain."

* * *

"Mara, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Fabian asked awkwardly. Mara smiled and nodded. They walked for a bit, and then Fabian used his genius and his plan.

"So, um, Mara. I want to kiss Nina but I don't know how," he said. Mara looked at him.

"Haven't you already kissed?"

"Um, that-that was different. _She _kissed_ me_," Fabian said. "Can you help me?" Mara sighed and agreed. Slowly and awkwardly they kissed.

* * *

Back in the cellar Nina and Eddie stood alone, looking at each other.

"So... I guess we have to kiss now," Nina said. Eddie sighed. They looked away and quickly kissed. Then suddenly they heard some rush of feet as the rest of Sibuna came down, and then a loud bang.

"Oh no," Nina said. "It's a trap. And we just fell for it..."

**So... *dramatic music* Trap, eh? Who could it be? Or is it just Nina playing around with people? Just sayin'. Anyway, remember to review! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks like the Sibuna aren't as smart as they thought... :P**

"It's a trap. And we just fell for it..." Patricia and Amber ran to the door and tried to open it. No such luck. KT groaned. Fabian sighed. No one was in the mood to talk. Nina sat down.

"Guys," she said in barely a whisper, but in the silent room the words echoed. "I think I know how to find out how to get out. When I go to sleep I can talk to Senkhara. She can tell me what to do."

"Again, who's Senkhara?" KT asked. So Eddie went into this long, boring lecture on who Senkhara was. So boring, Nina fell asleep.

* * *

_Senkhara stood there, her eyes glimmering evilly. Nina looked at her. She tried to look brave, but her fear could not hide any longer. She looked scared, frightened, and this only bought more joy to Senkhara._

_"So, Chosen One. Got ourselves locked in, have we?" Senkhara smirked._

_"Tell me how to get out," Nina said._

_"Of course, dear child. But, alas, information comes at a price, IE the quest. Finish it. Ah, I see one of your friends are trying to wake you up. Until next time, and here's a little punishment for betraying me," Senkhara said. Suddenly a sword appeared, and cut Nina's stomach. The last thing Nina saw, was Victor..._

***Gasp* I officially hate Senkhara. Wait, I can choose what happens. Senkhara, go dance in a field of flowers. *Senkhara dances in a field of flowers* Anyway, what's Victor doing in Nina's dream? Sorry this is short. Remember to comment! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys... OK, before you can get out the pitchforks and the fire and start a riot trying to kill me, let me just say that I am taking part in my school play and I was busy practising, so I couldn't update. I hope you like this chapter! :P**

_The last thing she saw was Victor..._ Nina jolted up and started gasping for air, as if she had been running for a long while. Sweat was pouring down her, and she felt thirsty.

"So what happened?" Eddie asked.

"Can't. Talk. Need. Water," she panted. Amber fumbled in her bag and found a brand new bottle of juice. "Let me warn you that it's freezing," said as she handed the water. Nina drank it quickly, then lay back down.

"Guys, I think Senkhara is annoyed. She really wants this quest done," she said. Then she told them about the dream, carefully excluding the part about Victor. What could it mean?

"Nina, are you OK?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded, then flashed a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm, maybe because you're staring into space and look scared?" Patricia stated.

"Uh, well, I was just wandering what the quest was," she lied.

"Didn't she already tell you though?" Patricia asked.

"Err-quick, Victors coming!" she said as Victor walked down the steps, his torch waving about.

"Hello, who's there?" he yelled. Nina and the rest hid behind a bookshelf, where they met Senkhara. Senkhara held a bucket, and smiled. Nina put her hands in her head. Too late, they were soon getting to get caught...

**So, what is Senkhara doing? And why did Nina wake up thirsty, sweating and panting? Comment, please! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

***Shuffles around in guilt* Uh, my laptop broke so I couldn't update. And my aunt's connection is really bad. And my school has blocked this website. And... Nina is going to do the disclaimer.**

**Nina: NO!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Nina: You locked me in the cellar. And I haven't had a date with Fabian.**

**Me: You might get a prize later.**

**Nina: Prize first.**

**Me: Fine. Senkhara, say the disclaimer.**

**Senkhara: (while dancing in the flowers) (Singing) Keenwriter123 doesn't own House of Anubis. :P**

Senkhara dropped the bucket. A loud, thudding noise echoed through the room. Victor approached them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um..."

* * *

"I can't believe we have detention," said Nina. "Gran's going to kill me. Then she's going to bring me up as a zombie and kill me again."

"Relax Nina. I've had like a bazillion of these," Alfie said.

"Well, what do we do. We're locked in here, all the books, paper and everything is gone so we are bored to death-"

"I've got an idea. Prank calls," Patricia exclaimed. Nina picked up her phone. "Is it worth it?" she asked. Patricia nodded.

"Hello, this is Mr Rollercoaster, from the theme park," Nina said, doing her best impression of a male.

* * *

"We are going to the local theme park," Victor announced. Everyone cheered. "All except those seven in detention," Victor announced.

"Erm, Victor. Phone call from Sweetie," Trudy said, handing Victor the phone.

"Victor. All the detention kids have escaped. And have been kidnapped by..."

**Sorry, I have writers block. Some one give me ideas in their reviews and I promise my next chapter will be longer. **

**Victor: What is the meaning of this?**

**Me: Get lost Victor**

**Trudy: Have you seen Victor? ****He's been lost for ages.**

**Me: Yay, no Victor! Remember to review! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so I really need to get more updates. I mean, I only got two last chapter. OK, I also understand if some of you are plotting to kill me in my sleep. I'm sorry, but my dad's laptop broke down, so my uncle let me have his computer. And now Joy will do the disclaimer.**

**Joy: Why me?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Joy: But you put Patricia and Fabes in detention. And then you got them kidnapped.**

**Me: Fine...**

"They've been kidnapped by Rufus," Mr Sweet exclaimed. Victor sighed. "He wants the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis," he continued, "Or he won't give them back."

"Hmm, the Cup was destroyed, but the Mask? Maybe we can give him the fake... Or we can let him keep them-"

"Victor, are you out of your mind. We cannot let this continue! We cannot afford seven pupils to go missing!"

"I have a plan, Eric, I have a plan..."

* * *

"LET US OUT RUFUS! LET US OUT SO I CAN BEAT THE-"

"EDDIE! SHUT UP! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Patricia yelled. Nina felt around the walls.

"Nina? Are you OK?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, I just saw this in a movie," she said, now inspecting the floor boards.

"Oh, don't tell me. Return of the Alien 2!" Alfie said.

"No... Haunted Accident..." Nina said. Patricia scoffed.

"I saw that movie. And I heard it rated half a star. But it's doing better than you with the walls," she commented.

"Yeah, and they had _no _sense of fashion. I mean, the clothes looked like they were from back in 1882," Amber added, then kept on gabbing.

"Amber? Amber! AMBER!" Nina yelled.

"WHAT?"

"It's set back in 1882. Actually it's set back in 1887, but close enough."

"Good, because I thought that- Oh no! That's Rufus!" And sure enough, he was back.

"Everyone, grab something. Alfie, I didn't mean your bag, but who cares. OK, one, two, three, CHARGE!" KT yelled.

**Hey look! No cliffhanger! Shame though, I love cliffhangers. Remember to review and use your murder weapons for some one else :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**... I only got one review last chapter. One! OK, no more Miss Nice-guy. I won't update until I get at least five reviews for this chapter. P:**

"Three, two, one. CHARGE!" KT yelled as everyone lunged for the door. Rufus was there, and got attacked by Sibuna. Then they ran out.

"Nina," KT said. Nina looked up. "What is the quest?"

"I... I have to kill everyone I love, or die myself," Nina said, biting her lip. Amber looked at Fabian. She could tell he was trying not to freak out. They all trekked home in silence. Once they arrived at the school, Nina looked around at the others. "I think I left my phone in my room. I'll be back," she said, and left. She ran back all the way to her room and slid against the wall, sobbing. She knew that the quest was terrible, but it sounded 100 times worse out loud. She suddenly felt the room getting colder. Senkhara was here.

"Oh dear, you don't look so good now, do you? Chosen One? What a pathetic leader you are. You put the others in danger, you risk their lives to save your own-"

"SHUT UP!" Nina screamed between sobs. "JUST PLEASE! SHUT! UP!" Suddenly, the lights went out, and the room was plunged into darkness. Nina took out her phone in hope for some light, but no such luck. Her phone wasn't charged. She blindly felt out for the door, but she was thrown into the wall. She felt a kick to her stomach, and one more blow to her back was all it took to knock her out, bathed in her own blood...

**Wow, I am no horror fan but I enjoyed writing that! What do you think, huh? Remember to review if you want this story back, and thank you all who have stuck with me from the very beginning! *Emotional sniff* :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, my viewers have one hundred percent rights to be mad at me. And to make up for it, I will do an extra long chapter for my long absence.**

"What is taking Nina so long?" groaned Patricia as she sat down at her desk. Amber shook her head. "Well, whatever it is, I'm finding out," she said. She took out her phone and dialled Nina's number. It rang. It rang. And it rang again.

"Hi, this is Nina," came the voice from the other end.

"Yes, finally. Listen Nina-"

"I can't take your call right now. Sorry." Amber sighed. "Well, I'm going to go see what's happening," she muttered, and got up, putting her 'running shoes' on. Eddie looked at her with a weirded out face.

"What? Eddie? EDDIE!" Amber screamed.

"Do you take those everywhere you go?" he asked.

"Wait a minute! Those are _my_ shoes!" Patricia said. Amber shrugged and ran off. Patricia got up, but was pushed down by Eddie.

"Give it up, Yacker," he mumbled. Patricia eyed Eddie angrily, but sat down anyway.

* * *

Back at the house, Amber crept up the stairs, so as not to alarm Trudy or Victor. She creaked her bedroom door open and saw Nina lying down on the floor. She didn't go in. In the dark she couldn't see anything, just the faint outline of Nina.

"Nina?" she whispered. "Nina, time for school." Nina didn't move. Then Amber took a deep breath and loudly whispered: "Nina Martin! Wake up! Some maniac girl has just kidnapped Fabian!" Not one response from her room mate. Amber stepped into the room. But some thing was wrong. Nina's breath was raspy. The room was a wreck. Amber sat on the floor next to Nina. There was a watery substance by her hand. In fact, not just her hand, but everywhere. Amber walked up to the light switch and turned it on. She screamed. And this time it wasn't silent.

* * *

"What was that?" Alfie asked. In the class room, it was only Sibuna. But it wasn't just the class room. It was the whole school. But then again they did come an hour early, so everyone was probably on their way. Eddie smirked.

"Tut tut, Alfie. Looks like you don't recognise your own girlfriends scream," he said. Alfie jumped up. "What are you waiting for? Let's go find out why she screamed!" Patricia rolled her eyes. "Probably stepped in a pile of mud. But, hey, she _is_ wearing my shoes, so..." she said and stood next to Alfie. Eddie sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to go if you do, right Yacker?"

"Too right, Slimeball. So, anyone else up for the challenge?" Patricia quizzed. Fabian stood up. "I'm only going to see Nina," he stated. KT stood up.

"I'll be the only one here, so, yeah. I'm coming," she announced. Patricia smiled. Then, they all walked towards the house, smiling. But when they reached the house and saw no mud pile, nor any Amber, their smiles faded. They had already guessed it. Nina.

They raced up the stairs, one after the other, but stopped at the last stair. Blood was flowing out of Nina's room. More importantly, there was no sound, meaning either something had happened to Nina, or the two girls were on their way to school. As if KT had read all their minds, she muttered, "Let's just hope it's number two." None of them moved from their spots. They could hear faint sobbing. But it wasn't too far away. It was close, a few feet away, leading right to Amber...

"Let's go!" ordered, as they all ran into the room. Amber was sitting down next to Nina, sobbing her heart out. A few minutes late, everyone's eyes were watery. They were so upset that they didn't hear the door open, or slam shut, or the rush of footsteps. In fact, they didn't hear anything at all, until someone quietly cleared their throat. They all turned around and saw the rest of the house, excluding Trudy and Victor, standing in the doorway. But with all the bodies surrounding Nina, no one actually saw the poor girl.

"Anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Mick asked. Sibuna looked at each other.

"Wait, don't tell me. Umm, Fabian failed a test, Amber lost her shoes, Alfie found out aliens don't exist-"

"Jerome!" Joy hissed, nudging Jerome.

"Well?" Mara said.

"Tell us fast, I'm hungry," Mick complained. Amber, Fabian and Alfie all parted so everyone could get a good look at Nina.

"What happened?" Joy gasped. Amber shook her head. "She- she was l-like this when we f-found her," she replied through tears.

* * *

Three hours later, Trudy had called the ambulance. Meanwhile, Victor was interrogating the others.

"I don't know anything," Mara said.

"I came home and that was all I saw. Honest!" Mick exclaimed.

"Who could have done this. Who could have done this?" Fabian muttered.

"Daddy always says interrogation is just a fancy word that makes you trust people. So I'm not talking to anyone who says the word interrogation, because their just trying to make me say secrets with their interrogating words of interrogation," Amber blabbed. **(A/N I know that didn't make sense, but isn't that just Amber?)**

"I won't say anything without my lawyer!" Patricia snapped.

"I agree with Yack- uh, I mean, Patricia!" Eddie stated.

"I'm pretty sure it was the aliens," Alfie said.

"Well, under the circumstances, Alfie's theory seems right," KT noted.

"I don't know why you're asking me," Joy admitted.

"Oh, you're asking me? Well I'm flattered. I have several possibilities that could have occurred over the recent events," Jerome lectured as he took out his English book, in which he had been writing crime stories in.

"Victor!" Trudy suddenly called. "It's they hospital! They said..."

**I love cliffhangers, don't you? So, what do you think? My longest chapter yet. I planned it to be 600 words, but since I'm kind, I wrote 1058 words. And remember to review, because that took about an hour and a half. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, this is my final chapter. I did plan on making this longer but I ran out of ideas so, I guess this is it. Thanks to all those people who were with me through all the chapters. You really helped me create this and you were a big part of the creation of this story. Wow, that was really emotional.**

"They say Nina is slowly dying!" Trudy yelled, with tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, everyone heard this. Suddenly the room was very quiet. Victor had agreed to everyone going to see Nina before her time was up.

* * *

Nina lay in a bed. She looked so out of place compared to the spotless hospital. The machine next to her only beeped occasionally. _This is it_ she thought. _I'm gonna die alone. Funny, my life isn't flashing before my eyes. Always hoped I could remember mum and dad like this._ Suddenly, the door blasted open, and there stood the tear-streaked faces of Anubis house. Nina smiled. It was good to see them all. It seemed to her that Fabian was crying most.

"Guys... Come... In..." she croaked. They all walked in, shaking. For a minute they all stood there, until Fabian ran up to her and said, "I love you Nina. And- and nothing will take you away from me. I swear, I will see no other woman, because no one could be like you, and if they are, it would hurt me so, so much. I just hope that- that you can finally see your parents..." The monitor stopped beeping.

"Fabian, she's... _Gone_," Patricia whispered. Fabian refused to leave. Suddenly, a black wisp of smoke emanated from Nina's lips, than a gold light. For a minute the two different colours seemed to go at war with each other, but then the black turned into gold. An inch of gold covered each in of black in time to a rhythmic beeping. It started slow, but went faster and faster, and then...

Wait? Beeping? Fabian looked at the machine. It was beeping rapidly.

"She's ALIVE!" he screamed. Patricia looked at Eddie, and Eddie just shrugged. "Fabian, she's dead," Patricia said, but then she heard it too. Nina's breathing. Amber heard it. So did everyone else. Suddenly, Nina shot up. "Dying's horrible," she muttered, and Fabian picked her up and spun her round and round until they both collapsed on the bed. Fabian laughed. "You're alive... How?" "Senkhara had all the emotions except one. Love. It was weird. I could hear you, and feel you. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. The reason I was dying was because of Senkhara. And, well, she couldn't handle it, so she left my body. But before that, I defeated her. And... I woke up," she murmured. Afterwards she told Sibuna. But no one else knows. Some say it was a miracle. Some say she wasn't dying in the first place. And some say, it was love.

**OK, what do you think. OMG, I feel really sad now. Remember to review, and check my profile for other stories. Bye. :P**


End file.
